FNaF: The Call
Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Call, or abbreviated as FNaF: The Call is a Sci-Fi Horror adventure series produced by (company) that was based on the Five Nights at Freddy’s video game franchise created by Scott Cawthon. Premise This takes place in the year 2023, in the city of Orlando, Florida. There, Fazbear Fright was unexpectedly burned down in a remote forest in Universal Studios. Springtrap reveals to survive the fire and escapes Universal Studios and into the wild, where he would encounter Lefty, Metal Freddy and eventually Scrap Baby. After they all fought, they all heard a call; a newly-opened Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria in New York City. Knowing it will be a long journey, they all cast aside their differences and find the pizzeria (So they can murder more children, with the exception of Lefty, who wants to save them). Voice Cast Main Cast * Heather Masters as Scrap Baby, a giant, claw-wielding monstrosity that repaired itself using scrap parts. Its possessor is Elizabeth Afton, the "adopted" daughter of William Afton and the former commander of Ennard, who would later become Molten Freddy. * PJ Heywood as Springtrap, a Springlock bunny that was badly damaged in the fire during the destruction of Fazbear’s Fright. Its possessor is William Afton, who was the founder of Afton Robotics and the one who started all of the murder incidents. * Kellen Goff as Molten Freddy, a pile of wires and eyeballs with a Freddy mask thrown on top of it. One of its possessors is Fredrick Glade, a comedic 8-year old boy who was murdered by Funtime Freddy. Its other possessors are Bonnie Glade, Fredrick’s younger sister, who possessed Bon-Bon, Angela Afton, William’s wife, who possessed Ballora, and an unidentified child, who possessed Funtime Foxy. * Hailey Lain as Lefty, a black animatronic bear designed to trap the Puppet. Said Puppet’s possessor is Charlie Miller, the daughter of Henry Miller and William’s first murder victim. * Dave Steele as Cassette Man/Henry Miller, a former robotics designer and new owner of Fazbear Entertainment. He was the one who designed and programmed the Rockstar animatronics, Helpy, and the L.E.F.T.E. Recurring Cast * MrCreepyPasta as Rockstar Freddy, a wise, fun-loving, and caring animatronic brown bear. He was created by Cassette Man to monitor the rogue animatronics and stop them from doing anything that is against any of the requirements under Paragraph 4. * CreepyPastaJr as Rockstar Bonnie, a supportive, observant, but clueless animatronic blue bunny. He was created by Cassette Man to monitor the rogue animatronics and stop them from doing anything that is against any of the requirements under Paragraph 4. * KittenReadsHorror as Rockstar Chica, a cherry, fun, yet short-tempered animatronic chicken. She was created by Cassette Man to monitor the rogue animatronics and stop them from doing anything that is against any of the requirements under Paragraph 4. * WellHeyProductions as Rockstar Foxy, a stern, serious, but bratty pirate fox who sees himself as the leader of the Rockstars. He is created by Cassette Man to monitor the rogue animatronics and stop them from doing anything that is against any of the requirements under Paragraph 4. * EthGoesBOOM as Helpy, a miniature, chibi-like version of Funtime Freddy. As his name suggests, he is a very helpful bear who is an expert in robotics, computer science, and chemistry. He is also the assistant and messager of Henry Miller. * Emily Hahn as Bonnie Glade, the daughter of Fritz Glade and the younger sister of Fredrick Glade. She originally possessed Bon-Bon and resides as a part of Molten Freddy. * Jennifer Hale as Angela Afton, the wife of William Afton and a victim of William's murders when he found out she was cheating on him. She originally possessed Ballora and now resides as a part of Molten Freddy. * Chad James as Sergent Mike Schmidt, an arrogant, but determined SWAT commando who was assigned to track down and eliminate 4 rogue animatronics that was sighted in Florida. He was eventually killed by Scrap Baby, later on in Season 2. One-Time Characters * PJ Heywood as Michael Afton, a former employee of Afton Robotics and a victim of the Scooper used by Ennard to use his empty skin as a human disguise to escape. He captures Scrap Baby and remodels her in an attempt to free her soul. * Kevin Conroy as Yenndo, the endoskeleton of a scrapped prototype of Funtime Freddy. He was also the one responsible for scooping what’s left of Ennard’s skeletal structure in order to further stabilize his body. He was eventually defeated when Molten Freddy robs enough sanity from him to disable him. * James Roberts as Jeremy Fitzgerald/Fritz Glade, a former owner of a rival restaurant called Popgoe’s Pizzeria and Arcade. He admitted that he knew about William’s motives but could not bring himself to report him to the authorities out of fear that he will be on his murder list. He now possesses a brown endoskeleton to extend his lifespan, using William's supply of Remnant, and get revenge on William for creating machines to murder Fredrick and Bonnie Glade. He was deactivated with the help of Molten Freddy. * Jen Taylor as Molten Evil, a Springlock victim from an alternate continuation and the main runner of a purgatory visualized as Fredbear’s Family Diner. She sent the souls of Molten Freddy into purgatory when they fell unconscious to see if they are worthy enough to continue on. After the souls defeated Garvey, she deems them worthy to continue and helped them out of purgatory. * TheSparky556 as Garvey Write, a child murderer from an alternate continuation who is considered by Molten Evil as the “most twisted and terrifying interpretation of the Purple Guy yet.” He was sent to purgatory by Molten Evil to see if he can redeem himself, but he did the exact opposite. He was eventually defeated by the souls of Molten Freddy and was dragged off to hell for his crimes. * Aaron Fechter as Fredbear, an animatronic yellow bear in an abandoned Fredbear’s Family Diner. Its possessor was Kyle Afton, who was the ‘83 bite victim. He was eventually defeated by Springtrap, with the help of Scrap Baby. * Andrea Libman as Funtime Chica, an entertainment robot and a model of the Funtime series. She is a loyal assistant to Michael Afton and is a very superior and powerful being, being able to outmatch Molten Freddy, Lefty, and even Scrap Baby. However, she was deactivated by William Afton after being able to convince the AI to follow his commands. * Dawko as Bidy, a mysterious balloon vendor in William's dreams. He has the ability to control dreams, break the 4th Wall and reshape his body in any way and form. * Zehra Naqvi as Elizabeth Afton, the "adopted" daughter of William Afton and a victim to one of William's murdering machines, Circus Baby. * Zach Callison as Kyle Afton, the youngest son of William Afton and the victim of a deadly prank set up by Michael Afton * John Morris as teenage Michael, who was wearing a Foxy mask back in 1983. He was the one responsible for shoving Kyle's head into a Fredbear animatronic's mouth, which killed him. * PJ Heywood, as William Afton, the founder of Afton Robotics and the murderer of all of the children. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: The Call TBA Episode 2: Break My Mind The gang manages to find an abandoned house in the middle of a forest. Upon further inspection, William finds out that the very house is not only his but a testing site that houses his Nightmare animatronics. Now William Afton and Scrap Baby must find a way to deactivate the Nightmares before they can use Lefty to turn her into Nightmare while keeping their sanity intact. Episode 3: Welcome to the Fazbear Family! This episode focus on the Rockstar Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Fox, who were assigned to monitor the rogue animatronics by Henry, in order to ensure that they reach to the newly reopened pizzeria in time. There, they must find ways to know each other more and become friends in order to cooperate before they lose track of the rogue animatronics. * Debut of the Rockstar Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy Episode 4: Profanity Have No Vanity Metal Freddy and Scrap Baby encounter an abandoned Circus Baby’s Pizza World. Upon further inspection, they have found an elevator that leads to an underground facility that originally contained the Funtimes. Eventually, Metal Freddy was tricked by Yenndo, the endoskeleton of a scrapped prototype of F. Freddy, into entering the Scooping Room, where he scooped what remains of Metal Freddy’s skeletal structure, becoming into a more molten state. * Guest VAs: Kevin Conroy as Yenndo Episode 5: Spoopy Stories When Florida was hit by a tropical storm, the rogue animatronics decided to camp in a large cave until the rain subsides. There, they decide to tell each other horror stories to see which story is scarier than the other. * Halloween Special Episode Episode 6: Dormitabis The rogue animatronics was ambushed by the Florida SWAT Forces, led by Sargent Schmidt. After being hit by a large wave of fire, Molten Freddy fell unconscious and wakes up in a security room, but as a separate soul, along with 3 others. They must escape purgatory and survive a battle against another child murderer from an alternate continuation called “Garvey.” * Debut of Sargent Mike Schmidt * Guest VAs: Jen Taylor as Molten Evil, TheSparky556 as Garvey Write * Guest Animator: Namy Gaga. Episode 7: Popgoes the Weasel! William Afton discovers an abandoned restaurant with technology unlike any other. Using this to his advantage, he salvaged as much of this futuristic tech as he can before becoming blind with greed and entering deeper into the restaurant, eventually encountering a tall, brown endoskeleton who goes by the name “Fritz Glade.” * Guest VAs: James Roberts as Fritz Glade/Jeremy Fitzgerald Episode 8: Time to get Helpy! The Rockstars’ constant fighting and refusal to cooperate caught Henry’s attention and sends his most trusted assistant, Helpy, to help fix their relationship, all while discovering new secrets about themselves. * Debut of Helpy Episode 9: Fredbear’s Family Diner Springtrap’s old suit is rotting away to the bare bone, which is physically irritating him and wants a change in appearance. Eventually, he makes a pit stop to the abandoned Fredbear’s Family Diner and uses old parts of another design of Spring Bonnie to repair himself. Unbeknownst to him, however, the former restaurant’s mascot, Fredbear, so happen to possess the bite of ‘83 victim, Kyle Afton, William’s adoptive son. * Guest VAs: Aaron Fechter as Fredbear Episode 10: Do you like Violence? Lefty finds another abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza establishment, which houses the Toy animatronics. However, she discovers that the Toys went against her because they were actually programmed to kill anyone or anything that doesn't belong in the establishment. Since they have the ability to learn, they were able to outsmart and overpower Lefty, forcing her to find help by the Toy's creator, William Afton. Episode 11: It’s me, Michael (Part. 1) After having a fight with his father, Scrap Baby decides to leave the group and find the pizzeria herself. On the way, though, she was ambushed by Funtime Chica and was knocked unconscious. Then, Funtime Chica brings her to a hideout that belongs to the one, the only Michael Afton. * Guest VAs: Andrea Libman as Funtime Chica Episode 12: It’s me, Michael (Part. 2) Season 2 Episode 1: Bidy's Nightmare Circus The group found an abandoned circus, with still-functioning games and prizes. They all decided to take a break and entertain themselves, with Springtrap being the only one reluctant. Soon, however, Springtrap accidentally snorts cocaine and went ballistic until he passes out when he finds himself in a dream of the same circus he was in. However, he was alone, and yet, at the same time, he isn't. * Guest VAs: Dawko as Bidy Episode 2: The Joy of Creation The Rockstars, now completely exhausted, finds an old, 3-story cottage, with a man named Michael living in it. Oddly, Michael was more than happy to invite the Rockstars and have them rest for the night. However, Rockstar Freddy knew that this house was not what it seems and finds out that it is inhabited by older, burnt models of themselves what he calls "Ignited Animatronics." Episode 3: Memories of the Past During a break from hiking, Lefty began to collect old memories. At first, they were normal memories, such as spending time with her father, playing with her toys, and playing games with her friends... Until eventually, she starts to receive memories that she either didn't know or she know she didn't experience. Lefty does whatever she can to stay asleep and learn more about the Freddy Fazbear franchise and its number of incidents. TBA Gallery For the entire gallery, please enter here.Category:FNaF Category:Animated Series Category:Horror Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure